Phinny
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: (AU From the show) Follows the plot of 'Annie'. In the second dimension, Dictator Doofenshmirtz needs to do a kind act to counteract the awful things he's done. Otherwise his image is jeopardized and he could be overthrown. So he arranges for little orphan, Phineas, to spend Christmas in his building with him and his servants. He never knew little Phineas could change his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I recently watched Annie (both versions except the new one in theaters), and I decided to do this little story. I figured it was appropriate for Christmas. There's no way in heck I'll have it done before Christmas (given it's 4 days away), but hey, maybe I'll have it done by next Christmas lol. Anyway just a couple notes: **

**-I have changed the ages of Marissa and Candace. Marissa is little MarMar age 5 and Candace is 10 to fit the age group in the story. **

**-This will follow the plot of the 1999 version of the film (it's on YouTube if you wanna see it) more than the 1982 version. **

**-Lyrics of some songs obviously need to be changed given there is a mix of gendered kids in the story. **

**-The locket is gold instead of silver because it reminds me of the gold locket he and Marissa have in my other stories. **

**-This is an AU Second Dimension film so no characters are related in any way. **

**-There will be a few changes throughout the story because I feel they'll make the story a bit better. That or it's to fit the show since this is the PnF Verse not Annie **

**So there's that. I don't own Phineas and Ferb nor do I own Annie, but I own MarMar and this story...kind of. **

* * *

It was a cold winter night. Snow was falling gently to the ground, causing the windows to frost. The streets were empty given the time and the bad weather. The roads were icy, and icicles were formed as tall as a human being. All was quiet in the middle of the night. All were asleep except one little boy. His hair was a fiery red color, and his head was in the odd shape of a triangle. He gazed out the window to watch the snow fall. The light of the city causing the snow to glow and therefore the snow falling caused a shimmer in his deep blue eyes. He sat there while the other kids were sleeping. He knew someday his parents would come and find him. Suddenly he heard a tiny voice whining.

"Mommy!" the voice cried, and he looked to see the youngest of all the orphans crying out. Her name was Marissa, but everyone called her MarMar. She was no older than five, the boy climbed down from his perch to comfort the toddler. Unfortunately her crying didn't just alert the one boy, but it woke up all the other orphans, some irritated and some concerned.

"Shut up!" a raspy voiced boy called out to which the redhead glared, "Seriously, every night!"

"Yeah," a ten year old girl with orange hair cried out, "Phineas, you're supposed to keep her quiet so we can sleep at night!"

"Guys, back off," another ten year old, this one with black hair and an old raggedy bow in her hair said, "it's not Phineas' fault MarMar has nightmares."

Before anyone knew it, all the orphans were awake and arguing except the red head gently waking MarMar, and she instantly clung to him. Now that she was awake, it was clear he'd have to mediate and calm everyone down...again. He looked to see the raspy voiced boy, a lot bigger and heavier than the black haired girl, fighting the black haired girl. He pulled her hair, and she punched him in the side. The redhead worked with a green haired child named Ferb to pull the fight apart.

"Lay off Isabella!" the redhead glared, "And be quiet! If Poofenplotz wakes up, it'll be all our heads!"

"Look who's talking, or should I say shouting," retorted the raspy voice, "Last I checked, you ain't the boss of us, Phineas."

"Ah," an indian boy winced, "please do not say that word. It is grammatically incorrect and a contraction."

"Ain't. Ain't. Ain't."

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Knock it off, Buford," the redhead, known as Phineas answered, and then he could see little MarMar rubbing her eyes, fully away now, "It's okay, MarMar. You were just having another nightmare."

MarMar hugged Phineas, for he'd always been her favorite since he was so nice to her as well as protective, "Phinny, I want my mommy and daddy."

"News flash, MarMar, we ain't got mommies and daddies," Buford answered sassily, earning a glare from Phineas, "and we ain't never gonna have 'em. That's why we're called orphans."

The indian boy winced at every 'ain't' Buford said, earning a triumphant smile from him, but in return, he earned a glare from Phineas, "I'm not an orphan. My parents left me a note saying they're coming back for me."

"Here we go again," the orange haired girl said.

Phineas ignored the other orphans, and he sat on the bed with MarMar. She nestled up against him, "Will you read it for me again, Phinny? Pwease?"

Phineas nodded, noticing the others rolled their eyes, save Isabella and Ferb. They didn't get it. How could they? Phineas shook his head at the eyerolling orphans, and he took out the note.

"Please take good care of our baby. His name is Phineas. He was-"

"Was born on July 28th. We will be back to get him soon," Buford and the other orphans (minus MarMar, Ferb and Isabella) mocked in unison, causing Phineas to glare, "We have left him with a golden locket and kept the other half, so that when we come back for him you'll know he's our baby."

The room was filled with mockingly laughter, and Phineas, Ferb and Isabella gave glares at them. MarMar just sat there, curious what was so funny about Phineas having parents. Ferb approached Buford calmly.

"Do you wanna sleep with your teeth in...or out?" Ferb hissed.

Buford, clearly intimidated by the low voice of the most quiet orphan there, backed away. Phineas gave a small smile in thanks to which Ferb nodded. Buford mocked Ferb behind his back, and the others laughed.

"Alright, that's enough," he said standing up, "everyone just get to sleep. I know this locket and note mean absolutely nothing to you. However they're everything to me. They're proof I have parents out there somewhere."

"You really think they're out there, Phineas?" Isabella said, climbing back into her bed.

Phineas nodded, "Yep, and I'm going to meet them...someday."

He sat down with MarMar, and she clung to him, "Where do you think they are, Phinny?"

"I don't know, but I'll meet them someday..."

_Maybe far away_

_Or maybe real nearby_

_He may be pouring her coffee_

_She may be straightening his tie_

_Maybe in a house_

_All hidden by a hill_

_She's sitting playing piano_

_He's sitting paying a bill_

_Betcha they're young_

_Betcha they smart_

_Bet they collect things_

_Like ashtrays and art_

_Betcha they're good_

_Why shouldn't they be?_

_Their one mistake_

_was giving up me_

_So maybe now it's time_

_and maybe when I wake_

_they'll be there calling me baby_

_maybe_

Phineas could see little MarMar had fallen asleep with his little lullaby. He knew how to calm her down when she was in distress from a nightmare. He couldn't help but smile at her cute little figure, pretty much half his size, sleeping soundly. He gently rested her against her pillow, softer than all the orphans' pillows due to her age, and he got up to tuck all the orphans in like he did every night.

_Betcha he reads_

_Betcha she sews_

_Maybe she's made me_

_a closet of clothes_

_Maybe they're strict_

_as straight as a line_

Despite his best efforts to cover everyone, some just kicked the blanket again. Phineas just smiled and shrugged. At least he tried. Eventually he got to his bed, and he laid on it. He and Ferb shared a bed since the orphanage was only big enough for so many beds and there were more children than beds.

_Don't really care_

_as long as they're mine_

_So maybe now this prayer's_

_the last one of it's kind_

_Won't you please come get your baby_

_Maybe_

He heard bells ringing, and he grabbed a small bag. Stuffing it, he woke them up yet again by accident. They knew what he was planning of course, and they groaned.

"Now what?" one of the girls, named Adyson, complained.

"If my parents haven't come back, I'm gonna find them myself," Phineas said, packing his bag as quiet as he could so as not to wake MarMar. The other orphans could fall back asleep easily...MarMar, not so much.

"You're gonna try to escape again?" Candace rolled her eyes.

"What if Poofenplotz catches you?" a girl wearing glasses, named Gretchen, asked.

Phineas shook his head, "She won't. Ferb, I need you and Isabella to watch out for MarMar, okay?"

Ferb nodded, and Phineas was off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, so Poofenplotz was no doubt asleep. He just needed to be quiet so as not to wake her. He tiptoed down the stairs and to the door. The door had a quite a few locks, so he had to be careful to unlock each one of them without waking the foster mother.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

He silently celebrated his victory in unlocking the door. Quiet as he could, he opened the door, and he could see a glimpse of the street outside. The wind blew snow onto the tip of his nose, and he was about to smile and open it more when suddenly

_BANG_

The door shut, sending the boy back, startled. He could see a hand pressed against the door, and when he followed it, he could see an old woman with grey hair, wearing a pale pink dress. She was not pleased either, but she wore a fake smile.

"Going somewhere?" she taunted, "I think not."

Phineas sighed, and he turned around, cringing, "Well go on and do it then…"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to beat the tard out of me?" Phineas asked.

"Have I ever laid a finger on any of you?"

"No...but you threatened. That's worse," Phineas retorted.

"I know," the woman chuckled, "Kid, you think it's bad in here? It's lousy out there. I'm doing you a favor by not letting you go."

"Mhm," Phineas rolled his eyes.

"Now what do you say?"

"Love you, Ms. Poofenplotz," he mumbled.

"I can't hear you," the woman said in a sing-song tone.

"I LOVE YOU MS. POOFENPLOTZ!" Phineas screamed in her face.

Poofenplotz just pushed him toward the stairs, claiming he was a rotten orphan. This set Phineas off. They climbed the stairs, and Phineas had to make his point clear.

"I'm NOT and orphan! My parents are coming back. You saw the note!"

Poofenplotz just cackled, "That was 2004. It's now 2014. Kid, if they haven't come back yet, they aren't coming at all. You're an orphan."

Phineas huffed, and she pushed him back into the orphans' room. Phineas just walked toward his bed, but then she called out, "Rise and shine! Rise and shine!"

"But it's the middle of the night," complained Candace.

"Don't you think I know that? Phineas here tried to run away again," Poofenplotz said, grabbing Phineas shirt collar, "so as a little welcome home party, you're all going to clean this dump till it shines like the top of the Chrysler Building."

All the kids groaned, some giving Phineas dirty looks to which Phineas gave a sheepish chuckle, and they got out of bed and zombily started to get their chores done. Poofenplotz tossed Phineas forward so he could start to.

"What do ya say?"

"We love you, Ms. Poofenplotz," the orphans rolled their eyes and said in unison.

"And I love you. Now get to work," Poofenplotz ordered, and she started to walk away. Hearing the kids groan again, she turned toward them again, "NOW!"

**(Note: bold italics is all singing. Italics is a solo. If there's no name by it, it's Phineas) **

_**It's the hard-knock life**_

_**for us**_

_**it's the hard-knock life**_

_**for us**_

_stead of treated_

_**we get kicked**_

_stead of kisses_

_**we get kicked**_

_**it's the hard-knock life**_

_**got no folks to speak**_

_**of so**_

_**it's the hard-knock**_

_**row we hoe**_

_cotton blankets_

_**stead of wool**_

_empty bellies_

_**stead of full**_

_**it's the hard-knock life**_

_don't it seem like the wind is always howling_

_**don't it seem like there's never any light**_

_**once a day don't you wanna throw the towel in**_

_**it's easier than putting up a fight**_

_no one cares if your dreams at night get creepy_

_no one cares if you grow or if you shrink_

_MarMar: no one dwies when youw eyes get wet and weepy _

_**from all the crying you would think this place would sink**_

_**ooh**_

_**empty belly life**_

_**rotten smelly life**_

_**full of sorrow life**_

_**no tomorrow life**_

_MarMar: Santa Claus we nevew see_

_Santa Claus, what's that_

_who's he?_

_**no one cares for you a smidge**_

_**when you're in an orphanage **_

_**it's the hard-knock life**_

MarMar then stood up on one of the beds, and she put on a fake cranky face, imitating Poofenplotz, "You'we gonna clean this dump till it shines like the top of the Chwysler Building!"

_**tie her grey hair in tons of knots**_

_**throw her in jail till she rots**_

_**make her drink a couple shots**_

**I LOVE YOU MS. POOFENPLOTZ**

"Get to wok! NOW!" MarMar shouted, continuing to mock their rotten foster mother, "Stwip dose beds! I said get to wok!"

_**It's the hard-knock life**_

_**for us**_

_**it's the hard-knock life**_

_**for us**_

_**no one cares for you a smidge**_

_**when you're in an orphanage**_

The orphans then threw MarMar in the laundry basket, representing what they wanna do to Ms. Poofenplotz. That gave Phineas an idea. He was small enough to fit in with the clothes in there to hide him, right?

_**it's the hard-knock life**_

_**it's the hard-knock life**_

_**IT'S. THE. HARD-KNOCK. LIFE! **_

They spun the laundry basket with little MarMar buried in the clothes, and they stopped spinning it just as Ms. Poofenplotz walked in.

"Good morning, children," she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Poofenplotz," they all greeted, MarMar's small voice muffled.

"What the heck?" Poofenplotz demanded, and she uncovered MarMar who stood up timidly, "What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing."

"Your days are numbered," Poofenplotz threatened, "get her out of there."

Phineas couldn't help but feel sorry for MarMar that she got in trouble now. Luckily Ms. Poofenplotz never follows through on her threats...right?

The door opened, and in walked Paul the laundry guy, carrying a new set of sheets for all the kids. Paul loved visiting the kids, and the kids liked when he visited. He was nice, and friendly. He never made it known to her, but he wasn't very fond of Poofenplotz and the way she treated these poor kids.

"Morning kids!" Paul greeted cheerfully.

"MORNING PAUL!" all the kids greeted with happy faces, rushing up to him.

All the kids grabbed their sheets and started to make their beds. All but one. While Poofenplotz was distracted talking to Paul, Phineas enlisted Ferb and Isabella's help to climb into the laundry basket. They lifted him in, and helped him cover himself in the blankets and dirty laundry. Luckily MarMar was 'housebroken' and didn't wet the bed. They finished just as Paul was taking the basket away.

"Thank you, Paul!" all the kids (save Phineas obviously) shouted gratefully as he pushed the cart away...slightly confused why it seemed slightly heavier. However he caught on when Isabella and Ferb winked at him behind Poofenplotz's back. He winked back, and he pushed the laundry and Phineas out the door, ready to face the streets of Danville.

Meanwhile the orphans asked Poofenplotz if they can have breakfast, but they were denied it. At least, they were denied it at the time. Poofenplotz then told them their chores and work for the day. The kids all groaned, being put to work all the time without being able to have fun.

"Alright, roll call!" Poofenplotz said, and the kids lined up. As always, she walked down the line listening to each child say 'I love you Ms. Poofenplotz'. It was so satisfying to the woman to hear those words all the time. She finally got down to MarMar and Phineas, but was slightly caught off guard when he didn't mumble it like always.

"Phineas? Get your little butt out here this instant!" Poofenplotz shouted.

Isabella giggled, "He's not here…"

"Really? Well then, do you wanna tell me where the little brat is?"

"Paul rolled him out with the dirty laundry," Isabella answered, holding back a laugh.

"WHAT?!" Poofenplotz exclaimed in terror, "I could lose my license!"

She rushed out to try and catch them, but she was too late, and Phineas had escaped. All the orphans watched out the window as Poofenplotz freaked out and the truck sped off.

"Phinny made it!" MarMar exclaimed excitedly.

**(Note: with this one, if there's a name, it's the same solo till bold or a new name...obviously) **

_Gretchen: Lucky kid, he's out_

_there free_

_MarMar: wunnin fwee in Danville_

_city_

_Isabella: bet he finds his folks_

_**like that **_

_**mom and dad right off**_

_**the bat**_

_**no more hard-knock life**_

_**no more hard-knock life**_

_**No. More. Hard-Knock. Life**_

The kids grabbed their pillows, and they had a pillow fight, having fun for the first time in forever (**oh god, did I just?**).

* * *

**Am I the only one absolutely adoring the little five year old voice of MarMar? Anyway, no idea how much I'll update this story since Christmas Eve (seeming to be my busiest day of Christmas this year what with doing Christmas Eve dinner and presents here at home THEN we go to my step dad's for Christmas with the 4 of us (can't wait) and then we're spending the night there for Christmas dinner there. So...yeah...not sure how much I'll be on. On the bright side, I can always work on this and other stories on my iPad offline, so...I might have more goodies for ya. I do know I have another chapter of Double Trouble: Return of Two Evils ready, so expect that soon. **

**Anyway, Merry Christmas to all! See you next update (whichever story that is lol). **


	3. Chapter 3

Paul had no problem letting Phineas go free to find his folks, so he walked around the streets of Danville. It was cold, but he wasn't bothered by it. He went around asking people if they knew where his parents were. It shouldn't be that hard, given his head shape, right? Wrong! Nobody paid him any mind. His rags and dirty clothes were definitely a repellant. Of course he couldn't know that. He sighed, and then he smelled something really good. His pointy nose followed the scent to a cart of hot corn, steaming and sending his taste buds into a frenzy.

"Wow, smells good," Phineas said.

"Yeah, tastes good too, kid," the merchant said.

"Man...I wish I had a nickel," Phineas said, a look of hunger in his sparkling blue eyes.

The merchant rolled his eyes, "I wish I had a nickel for every time someone said 'I wish I had a nickel.' Now if you don't have the money, beat it, kid."

Phineas sighed, and he could see the merchant was distracted by his customer, who dropped a nickel. Being raised in an orphanage with a horrible foster mother, he'd learned a couple tricks to get food. The hunger instinct took over him, despite how much he knew it was wrong to steal, and he took a cob of corn, hid it in his pocket and made a run for it. He didn't dare look back to see if the merchant noticed. He didn't hear any shouting, so he seems to have gotten away with it as he had at the orphanage. Finding a place to hide and enjoy his food, he sat down. Two brown eyes were staring at him, and he heard dog catchers. Phineas hid himself and his corn. Once the authorities were gone, he uncurled, and a beak reached out for his corn. Success, the creature had pulled his corn away.

"Hey! Come back here! That's mine!" Phineas called out desperately and he sighed, "Well...go on...eat up."

Phineas just sat back, wishing he'd grabbed more than one cob now, but how would he have hidden two? Suddenly from the darkness, the brown eyes that were staring at him came out, and Phineas could see it was a platypus with teal fur, a tangerine beak and webbed feet and a waffle-like tail. In the platypus's beak was his corn. The cob hit his lap, signifying the animal possibly knew his situation. Phineas' eyes fell onto the monotreme as he laid down with his beak on Phineas' lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Phineas said scratching the platypus's favorite spot (no, not the one that activate his involuntary reflex), "are they chasing you too? Don't worry, it's going to be alright. I bet you think you bring nothing but trouble, huh? Yeah...I feel you there. Things will get better...they just gotta…" Phineas trailed off.

_The sun'll come out_

_tomorrow_

_bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow_

_there'll be sun_

_just thinking about _

_tomorrow_

_clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow_

_till there's none_

_when I'm stuck in a day_

_that's gray _

_and lonely_

_I just stick up my chin_

_and grin_

_and say_

_the sun'll come out_

_tomorrow_

_so you gotta hang on till tomorrow_

_come what may_

_tomorrow_

_tomorrow _

_I love ya _

_tomorrow_

_you're only a day away_

"HEY YOU!"

Phineas and the platypus were caught off guard at a sudden shout. Phineas could see a policemen approaching, "Every mammal for himself!" and he ran quickly.

"I said HEY YOU!"

"Y-yes sir?" Phineas answered, stopping.

"Not you, the teal beaver."

"He's a platypus. You can tell from the duckbill and tail."

"Yeah, well I've been after that little runt. He's off to the pound."

"No no, you don't have to take him in, sir. Ya see...he's my pet."

Phineas felt himself start to reach up and scratch his ear, but he manages to fight the urge. The policemen wasn't convinced since he'd never seen Phineas around.

"How come I seen him around and not you?"

"Oh...I don't get out much," answered Phineas, not even having to fight the urge to scratch his ear because it was technically true. He never got out of that orphanage.

"I see...well, what's his name?"

"His name...his name is...Perry, yeah, cuz he just looks like a Perry."

"Perry...alright, call him."

"Um...call him?"

"Yeah, by his name."

"Well...he is a platypus, so he doesn't do much. He doesn't always answer to his name," Phineas said.

"Just. Call. Him."

"Okay," Phineas said, and he knelt down, "Perry...come here, Perry."

The platypus didn't come, and Phineas was desperate, "Come on, boy." He then went to the boy's embracing arms. "Atta boy. Good boy, Perry."

The policemen seemed convinced now. He left Phineas and Perry, warning Phineas he needed a leash and license or he'd be off to the pound. Phineas felt great he had a friend for his search.

_When I'm stuck in a day_

_that's gray_

_and lonely_

_I just stick up my chin_

_and grin_

_and say_

Phineas couldn't help but run with excitement. Perry followed, and ran around the excited child.

_The sun'll come out_

_tomorrow_

_so you gotta hang on till tomorrow_

_come what may_

_tomorrow_

_tomorrow_

_I love ya_

_tomorrow_

_you're only a day away_

_TOMORROW _

_TOMORROW_

_I LOVE YA_

_TOMORROW_

_YOU'RE ONLY _

_A DAY_

_AWAY_

* * *

Later in the night, Phineas was unsuccessful in his search. Most of the day was filled with avoiding the authorities. Eventually however, the same policemen caught sight of the two.

"You! Where's the leash and license?!"

Phineas quickly picked up Perry, "Come on, Perry! We gotta run!"

Phineas ran as fast as he could which luckily seemed to outrun the policemen. He seemed to outsmart him too. Eventually however, he caught on, and he rounded him off. Phineas, thinking he'd given him the slip, accidentally ran right into the man's grasp. Phineas refused to let go of Perry, but they took him. Luckily he was so squirmy, he was able to escape and run for cover.

"Go, Perry!" Phineas called.

"You're in a heap of trouble, boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas was shoved into Poofenplotz who threw her arms around him, but secretly was somewhat clawing at him for his misbehavior, "Oh, I was worried sick. Don't ever do that to me again, you precious angel. I don't know what I would have done without you," she gritted her teeth.

"Scrub the floor yourSELF?" Phineas mumbled, earning a glare.

"Oh, little Phineas here is my favorite. Thank you for bringing him back for me."

"Yes, well I was chasing him all night with a platypus we've been trying to catch," the policemen informed, "if you see it, can you give us a call? We've been chasing him, and he needs to be put down."

"What?! Why? He never did anything wrong!" Phineas pleaded, "He never hurt anyone! L-let me take him! Please, Ms. Poofenplotz! I promise I'll take care of him-"

"Quiet, you have caused me enough trouble, young man," the policemen glared at Phineas, "however...he does seem to listen to you for whatever reason."

"If I see the mutt, I'll let you know officer. Phineas doesn't deserve a pet anyway," Poofenplotz interrupted the gesture.

"But-!"

"Get inside, ya little maggot," Poofenplotz pushed him as the policemen walked away, and the two could see the other orphans looking out the window, "Alright, show's over. Get to your chores."

Phineas rolled his eyes as the other orphans scattered, and Poofenplotz took him by the ear into her office, "Ow! Ow! That hurts!"

"Good! Maybe it'll teach you not to run off! If the Board of Orphans hears about this, I could lose my job!"

"I thought you hated your job," Phineas retorted.

"Oh no, I love my job. It's KIDS I hate!" Poofenplotz said, "Now you wait here while I go cook up your punishment."

Poofenplotz stomped through the house, getting ambushed by all the kids playing pranks on her, stomping on her foot (not that she don't deserve it *evil smirk*), driving her nuts. She finally got into her room, moaning and shaking. She hated those kids! She leaned against the door in weakness, walking around her room, collapsing onto her bed.

_Boys and girls_

_boys and girls_

_everywhere I turn_

_I can see them_

_Boys and girls_

_boys and girls_

_night and day I eat, sleep and_

_breathe them_

_I'm an ordinary woman with feelings_

_I'd like a man to nibble_

_on my ear_

_but I'll admit_

_no man has bit_

_so how come_

_I'm the mother_

_of the year? _

_Little cheeks, _

_little teeth,_

_everything around me is_

_little_

_if I wring little necks _

_surely I would get_

_an acquittle _

She stared at her mirror, feeling the need to fantasize about being rich. It was the only thing that made her smile to be honest.

_some women are dripping with diamonds _

_some women are dripping with pearls_

Seeing some socks draped over the mirror, she glared and aggressively snatched them off.

_Lucky me_

_lucky me_

_look at what I'm dripping with_

_boys and girls_

She could hear all the kids fighting and complaining. She hated dealing with it. It was a wonder how she slept (in her mind that is) with all the noise, "SHUT UP!" and she collapsed on the bed again, finding a little shoe under her covers.

_How I hate_

_little shoes_

_little socks and each little_

_bloomer _

_I'd have cracked _

_years ago_

_if it weren't for my sense of_

_humor_

Poofenplotz then got all giddy with a crazy look in her eyes.

_Someday I'll step on their freckles _

_someday I'll straighten their curls_

_oh send the flood_

_send the flu_

_anything that you can do to_

_boys and girls _

She went through her drawers, picking up all the kids things and tossing them. Finally she gave up, and she buried herself in it.

_someday I'll land in the NUTHOUSE _

_with all the nuts _

_and the squirrels_

_there I'll stay_

_tucked away_

_till the prohibition of_

_boys and girls_

She finally got dressed, and she approached Phineas, waiting at her desk like she told him to. She entered carrying a toothbrush. Phineas instantly stopped what he was doing so he could face her.

"Alright, Mister, I don't want you doing this EVER again. Therefore, I'm going to have you scrub this entire place so clean I can see my face in it," she said, holding up the toothbrush, "with this. Ya glad you're back?"

"Yes, Ms. Poofenplotz," Phineas mumbled, and he scratched his ear. Who would EVER be glad to be back there?

"Liar!" Poofenplotz scolded, "What's the one thing I always taught you? Plus you can't even do it right anyway. You give it away every time."

"Never tell a lie," Phineas mumbled like a robot.

"That's right," and she handed him the toothbrush.

The hard-knock life continues for Phineas...or so he thought...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup, everyone? I know it's short, but (not to sound rude) deal with it lol. Anyway just thought I'd post this little chapter and mention I get to go see the new Annie movie tomorrow with my best friend's sister lol. I'm excited for-**

**Phineas: cue the music**

**Isabella: here we go**

**Tomorrow, tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You're only a day away!**

**Phineas: and cut, that was good, sis :)**

**Thanks, Phineas. Anyway...so...yeah. Also I am planning a new trilogy. It started as a single, then a sequel was inspired and then another sequel, turning it into a trilogy. I won't say anything more than the second story will be a crossover ;)**

**Anyway, so, on with the short chapter! **

* * *

Phineas got ready to scrub the house with the toothbrush when suddenly there was a knock on the door. A nicely dressed woman walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Poofenplotz? I'm Linda. The Board of Orphans sent me," the woman said, and Phineas smiled as Poofenplotz tensed up, "I'm here to inquire about an orphan."

"Oh! I can explain everything! Phineas climbed into the laundry basket, and I should have called someone else but I instinctively called the cops. However, Phineas is back safe and sound! Please don't fire me!"

"I'm sorry, you must have me mixed up with someone else," the woman replied confused.

"Oh...wait...Are you pedalling beauty products or something? Do you have Stiff Beauty?" Poofenplotz inquired, and she saw both Phineas snickering and the woman confused, "I mean...I don't need beauty products."

She gave a glare to Phineas who immediately started scrubbing the office with the toothbrush, "If you have Stiff Beauty, I'll take a dozen bottles."

"I'm sorry, you must be really confused. I'm Linda Flynn, personal secretary to Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"You mean...THE Heinz Doofenshmirtz? THE leader of the Tri-State Area? THE millionaire?"

"Actually he's a billionaire, and yes, that Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He has chosen to have an orphan over for Christmas, and I am here to select one."

"Gee wiz, that sounds awesome," Phineas announced politely.

Poofenplotz's eyes widened at his voice all polite and such. In her mind, Phineas was a rotten little brat that didn't deserve anything more than a beating. Not to mention he seemed to be trying to get out of punishment. Phineas however was just needing to get out with permission to be out. He didn't care what he did there, he just wanted to be away from this place.

"Oh, he'll do nicely," Linda commented as Phineas walked up to her, "he's absolutely adorable. Mr. Doofenshmirtz would be more than happy to have you there."

"What?! No, no, no," Poofenplotz rejected the idea of Phineas leaving, "You can have any of the orphans here EXCEPT Phineas."

"Perhaps the Board of Orphans needs to hear about this incident with the laundry basket," Linda threatened, sensing there was a bit of turmoil about these two.

Poofenplotz widened her eyes with panic, and then she gave a fake smile, "He's all yours."

"Wonderful, could you get me Phineas' coat?"

"Coat? Why would a kid need a coat?"

Linda's eyes widened, and she watched as Phineas just stood up without a coat. Either he was always freezing when he and the others were let out to play...or he was never out of the house to begin with…

"We'll buy you one on the way there."

Phineas smiled adorably as they headed out, seeing all the other orphans somewhat spying on the conversation. They were slightly jealous of Phineas getting to go away for Christmas and not them, but they were happy for him. Isabella and Ferb promised they'd watch out for MarMar while he was away. The orphans celebrated as Phineas and Linda made their way out.

_Some women are dripping with diamonds_

_some women are dripping with pearls_

Poofenplotz stared at the toothbrush she'd picked up, knowing Phineas had escaped.

_Lucky me_

_lucky me_

_look at what I'm dripping with_

_boys and girls_

Poofenplotz walked away and went to her office.


End file.
